warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Hunter Chat 4
On January 19, 2008, the three "Erin Hunters" — Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, and Vicky Holmes—visited Wands and Worlds for our fourth author chat with the creators of the Warriors series. Information Revealed On the Characters ThunderClan *Brambleclaw was named in honor of his father, Tigerclaw. *Millie is a silver tabby with blue eyes, as described in the books. *Tallpoppy's kits will reappear. *Thunder was named after the Thunderpath. *Daisy will have another litter with Spiderleg as their father. *Millie is pregnant at the end of Outcast and the kits will be born in Eclipse. *Millie and Daisy will go to StarClan if they believe in it. *Firestar never had feelings for Cinderpelt. *Cinderpaw is identical to Cinderpelt in appearance. **Fasle: Cinderpaw is a tabby and Cinderpelt wasn't. *Cinderpaw has a broad head. *Cinderpelt is a pale gray tabby **False: Cinderpelt is dark gray *Cloudtail didn't love Daisy. *The Three will get their new names at the end of Eclipse. **False: Jaypaw gets his new name in Long Shadows. *In early drafts of Warriors, Bluestar was named Moonstar. *Jaypaw's medicine cat name will be Jayfeather. RiverClan *Sneezepaw either got a cold after he was born or has an allergy to moss. *Heavystep retired almost immediately after becoming a warrior due to kidney disease. WindClan *Nightcloud is not Crowfeather's true love. *Crowfeather's eyes are blue, not green or amber. *Heatherpaw is on the cover of Dark River. *Crowfeather is on the cover of Twilight. ShadowClan *Tawnypelt hopes Tigerstar's strength will live on in Tigerkit. *Tigerkit is male. *Tigerstar would like to visit Tigerkit in his dreams. *Tawnypelt's kits will play a role in future books. *Tigerstar will appear in Bluestar's story. SkyClan *A special edition about SkyClan will come out in 2010 *SkyClan territory is north of the Forest. *SkyClan doesn't appear in Secrets of the Clans because it was released before Firestar's Quest. *When Modern SkyClan cats die, they go to their own ancestors. *SkyClan's symbol has a mountain peak with a crescent moon in the sky. **False: SkyClan's symbol has a tree. StarClan *A leader's image in StarClan gets fuller as they lose more lives. Cats Outside Clans *Fallen Leaves is one of the cats who lived by the Lake before the Clans. *Princess is still alive and growing fatter. *Fallen Leaves will reappear. Other Information The Books *''Outcast'' will be released April 22, 2008. *A special edition about Bluestar's life will be released in August 2009. **False: Bluestar's Prophecy was released in July 2009. *''The Rise of Scourge'' will follow Scourge's early life. *Cherith wrote Outcast. *Tui Sutherland wrote the first book of Seekers, and Cherith the second. *One of the editors writes the allegiances. *Fan names for warriors will appear in the allegiances of the Eclipse. *Tui wrote Secrets of the Clans. *The fifth book of The Power of Three is titled Long Shadows. *There will be a manga trilogy about Tigerstar and Sasha. *The special edition about the first Clans will have the perspectives of a cat from each of the five Clans. *The main characters of the fourth series will be related to Firestar. *''After Sunset: We Need to Talk'' is canon. *A special edition about the first Clan cats may be released in 2011. *On the cover of The Sight, Lionpaw is looking towards WindClan territory. Clan Life *Medicine cats go to the Moonstone/Moonpool twice a moon. **False: Medicine cats attend gatherings. *A Clan cat usually retires when they are six or seven years old. *The yew bush that makes ThunderClan's apprentices' den is sterile, meaning it doesn't produce fruit. *The Stick will make more appearances. *The Moonstone is made of quartz. *We will learn more about the cats who once lived around the Lake. *The uses of the herbs medicine cats use are from Culpeper's Herbal written by a man named Nicholas Culpeper. *When a leader retires, they go to the Moonstone/Moonpool and lose all of their lives but one. *The Shining Cave is underground. *If a medicine cat died without an apprentice, StarClan would decide the new medicine cat, who would be trained by the other Clans' medicine cats. *There are more cats in the other Clans, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan, although they are not listed for special reasons. *A female leader can have kits, but it would make leading the Clan difficult. Warriors *There are no plans for a Warriors movie. *The family trees on the official site are non-canon. The Authors *Vicky's favorite character is Brambleclaw and her most admired character is Cinderpelt. Cherith's are Brambleclaw and Leafpool. Kate's are Yellowfang and Sandstorm. *Kate's favorite character to design is Jaypaw. *Jaypaw is Cherith's favorite of the Three to write, though her favorite overall is Hollypaw. *Vicky's favorite Warriors book is The Darkest Hour, Kate's is A Dangerous Path, Cherith's are Forest of Secrets, The Darkest Hour, Moonrise, and Firestar's Quest. *Kate and Cherith haven't met each other. *Vicky has met both Kate and Cherith. *Kate would have a hard time killing off Birchfall and Graystripe, and Cherith would Leafpool *Cherith's favorite name parts are -heart, Silver-, and Thorn-. External Links *[http://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/2998 The transcript at Wands and Worlds] Category:Erin Hunter Chat